Where's My Wonderland?
by Screaming Muted
Summary: You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you; when you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do; there's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you. YJS2AU. Eventual Nightwing! Richard G. / Recall! Jaime R., eventual Robin! Tim D. / Renegade! Damian W. Warnings inside! Parody/Drama/Romance plus Damian equals CRACK.


**WARNING**: Slash; AU; 17YO! Former Apprentice! Intelligent! Strong! Sassy! Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Good! **Jaime**; 14YO! Intelligent! Strong! Snarky! Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Good! **Damian**; minor character deaths; crack; language and abusive language; **DAMIAN**; _humorous_ and _ridiculous_ moments aka Me-Just-Screwing-Around-With-Canonical-Things; OOC Characters; crap writing skills; CLICHES; etc. Jaime, my Jaime that is, is gonna be a badass mofo, because I can. That and, well, er. He will be different, obviously, from his Canon self as he is the former apprentice of... eh, you'll find out.

The summary, the lyrics I mean, while seemingly clashing with this... whatever "this" is, does in fact go with this story. The lyrics are part of the song, "Another Way Out" by Hollywood Undead. "Where's My Wonderland," by Blood On The Dance Floor inspired me to make this. This chapter was written in mostly the mask that Impulse created point of view, _mostly_, so. That might be why this seems so. Yeah. _IdunnoIquestionhalftheshitIwrite. _(But I can safely mention that I just started this because I extremely bored and hyper when I wrote this.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**where's my wonderland?**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They appeared out of the blue; like, literally, out of the blue, and saved their collective asses from the respective frying pan that the Reach had laid out for them. And they were **good**.

As in, _real _– extremely – _good_.

They did not speak with each other at all the entire time apart from the time they appeared and just **creamed** the former protégé of Aquaman, Kaldur'am, and his team in a matter of minutes.

Then, after thirty seconds of shocked silence, the smaller of the two of their rescuers spoke,

"I command you leave and not to come near these two again."

_What?_

"Pardon?"

This time the tallest spoke, and Blue Beetle could not help but feel as though she recognized that voice, "I do believe that the Young Master has given you an order." Here the tallest stepped forward, confidently, and coolly Impulse added, finishes where he paused. "You are excepted to follow his orders."

_... I'm lost._ Blue Beetle thought, staring confused at two, now unsure if they are really an ally, even if they did save them.

However, Impulse is _extremely_ unsure of what to make of these events as of late; everything is _completely_ different from what he has been told – what he _remembers_, but he was naturally wary of these two teenagers. They may have helped him and Blue Beetle, who he is not sure how she came to be and where the Blue Beetle that he remembers is, but that does not make them allies right off the bat. They could want them for themselves for similar reasons the Reach want Blue Beetle.

"... I must apologize, but I am not under the command of..." Aqualad did not even have to ask.

"You may call the Young Master, Renegade."

_What_.

"... Renegade. I follow those of my father and his superiors."

"Who to which is a member of The Light thus The Light are a part of the League of Shadows, which makes _you_ under _my command_," 'Renegade' said as though it was an everyday thing to say. 'Renegade' turned to his partner whom to which Impulse just noticed that he was holding an extremely interesting pistol in his hands, "Isn't that correct, Recall?"

"Wait, _Recall_?!" One of the minions gaped in shock. Impulse found this rather humorous, though he wondered who 'Recall' is; he never heard of or learned about a 'Recall'. Perhaps someone went back and changed something? But if so, why didn't they make sure to stop the Reach from taking over? Wait – need to pay attention again. "GRANDFATHER!?"

Blue Beetle gaped stupidly along with the rest of the others at the taller of the two people standing in front of Aqualad and his little friends. This caused the smaller to scowl disdainfully.

Now Impulse is completely and utterly confused. He has never heard of Recall; but he is curious is this 'Renegade' really is Damian or just some kid trying to put on an act, though he is certain said son of Batman was **not** suppose to have been born yet. Regardless, even if he was, he was supposed to have died from an unknown heart disease when he became two-years of age. Why isn't things going the way things were suppose to!?

The woman named Tigress lips part unknowingly to her until she hears herself say, "You know... you're quite scrawny looking, what-with being Deathstroke's former apprentice and all."

There was an absolute silence for a long, long moment before the former, but still highly praised by the man, apprentice turned towards the woman in dark tight despite the orange, and blandly stated, "Why thank you for the observation, Tigress. I don't know how I _ever_ lived without that knowledge."

Impulse could not help but snicker. He is starting to like this 'Recall.'

* * *

"You mean to tell me that Recall, Deathstroke's apprentice that apparently went rogue, and this 'Renegade', who supposedly is the grandson of Ra's al Ghul, saved you from Kaldur'am and his group." Nightwing stated, not a hint of sarcasm or disbelief, just plain old indifference. "And that you managed to grab the remote," Here the raven-haired nineteen-year old held up said remote, "That was made to stop Blue Beetle before taking off when they told you to do so while handling Aqualad and his, as Impulse put it, little 'sidekicks of evil.'"

Impulse hmm'd, before nodding, ecstatic, "Yep! You pretty much settled ten minutes of me explaining in just one minute and thirteen seconds – _crash!_"

Blue Beetle was still disturbed, "Can you find out how they did that? How they immobilized me, I mean?" And she needed to go home quickly, look at some old photos to confirm something the beetle had brought to her attention; she hoped not while hoping it's true simultaneously.

"The computer is already analyzing – " Nightwing stopped speaking to look at the progress, only to frown deeply at the information he had gotten. "– Annnnd, there is a tracking device inside it! _Great!_"

(And it's just then, that shit goes down; canon style.)

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you've switched sides?"

"Figured you'd find out soon enough; besides, I've only just got the time to call you now, and that's mostly to find out if you and your band of little heroes were in the mountain at all when it blew."

Pause. "News?"

A hum came from the other end, "Yes."

"Huh."

Silence, "Well?"

"... We got out relatively well enough."

"Details, now."

"All it'll do is make you and Lil D hunt them down and beat them dead." You could just hear the deadpan **ooze** off phone.

A rich, seductive drawl came from the other end, "Oh, really . . . _hmmm_, maybe I should pay him a visit again after all."

"You know you cannot do that; he's Black Manta's son. He'll demand Deathstroke to deal with you, immediately."

Snort, "_Please_. My Mentor, former or not, will not let up his on word he has given to me for anything; Black Manta demanding or not will change nothing. He will have to wait until the time limit he has given me expires. I've got plenty of time left."

"... I'm just worried."

"Yes, I know; but I know my mentor – I _lived_ with the man since I was six – if he's given me this much time, it means he has a plan. And it involves taking down the Reach, if this file he gave me is any indication."


End file.
